Mini Shuffle
by KirinRyuu
Summary: 10 mini Jounjou Romantica events, based on random songs, enter and read...
1. Round one

_Mini Shuffle_

_**Disclaimer** Junjou Romantica was created by Shungiku Nakamura. This is only a fan story so I don´t own any of the characters._

_This fic was made taking the idea from CheyanneChika (who also made some good shuffles, so you can also read them and comment)_

_Here are the rules_

_Rules:_  
_1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever._  
_2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs._  
_3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either._  
_4. Do this for ten songs._

**Dangerous (Michael Jackson)**

There was something that Hiroki liked about Nowaki but he wasn´t able to say it, he liked how dangerous he looked with his smile as if knowing something he ignored, and how he always got to do things his way, on the other hand Nowaki liked the cute and dangerous side of Hiro-san because he could go from shy to seductively sweet, making him really happy, and that was a powerful combination that made him fall more and more in love with him making him blind to the rest of the world, making it to good for him.

When Nowaki wasn´t around Hiroki couldn´t sleep well at night missing him, and that wasn´t good for him, because the next day, he was irritated making him ten times more dangerous for his students, who new perfectly that when Kamijou the Devil was tired he was even more DANGEROUS for their own health and sanity making it no good for them.

**Heavenly (Skylar blue)**

Hiroki always thought he was a strong person until he met Nowaki; he had always been able to solve his own problems without asking for help or depending of someone else, but when he discovered that Akihiko will never love him , he felt devastated because he will never be able to solve his love problem, when Nowaki came into his life, he felt he still was the strongest one, but after some time living together, he saw that he was the weak one and Nowaki the strong one, making him the only one able to shatter his pride, and making him feel uneasy when he wasn´t around, he saw Nowaki as an angel, that had dragged him to the bottom, like the sea taking him into the deepest part were no one could see him with a shattered pride, and leading the both of them to a world were they hold to what they felt for each other.

**I hear the secrets that you keep (The Romantics)**

Misaki was thinking while closing his eyes in his bed, about his life since he was living with Usagi-san, how the writer always managed to find out what he was thinking, maybe he really was a mind reader, he always told him more by actions than words how much he loved him, his secrets always seemed to be revealed by Usagi-san, maybe he could hear what he was thinking while he slept, always told him how much he loved and needed him, it was like if everybody knew his most personal secrets, because he never said out loud his feelings for the writer.

Akihiko made a small smirk; definitely he knew what Misaki was thinking just by seeing him, because whenever Misaki thought about him he blushed without knowing, giving the writer the perfect chance to tease him about being a mind reader, definitely he always knew THE SECRETS THAT MISAKI KEPT, WHILE TALKING IN HIS SLEEP.

**Livin' In a world without you (The Rasmus)**

Miyagi had always thought that he couldn´t live without his sensei, that he will never be able to love someone else, paralyzing his heart, but he didn´t expect to fall in love with a terrorist that had entered his life, and talking about destiny, and how he had fallen in love with him, and hating him for getting married with his sister, after the divorce he came to a conclusion, he couldn´t live without Shinobu, making him even forget his sensei's anniversary.

**I´ll never stop (N Sync)**

Akihiko decided he will never stop loving Misaki, even if he had to fight his own family, and Misaki´s brother, he also hopped Misaki believed him when he said "I love you".

Misaki will never stop until Usagi-san told him all about his past and that he could tell him "I love you" someday without blushing, whishing their happiness, yes both of them will never stop even if time passed because they knew they will be able to fight their problems and solve them together.

**Eternity (Stratovarius)**

Eternity… to Hiroki that word had a very special meaning cause he loved Nowaki, even if he didn´t say it out loud, he had discovered that when his brat went to America without telling him, and he felt to lonely to admit it, he had felt that the year would never end, and he wouldn´t see Nowaki again, even at school he felt time flowed to slowly, only joy and compromises.

Time stood still and he only wanted to get home and to his Nowaki, thinking "why don't you take me there time pleas take me with Nowaki" he wanted to feel some infinity, and to be in a place were no one else could disturb them; coz after all remains ... Eternity. He smiled while his students gave him scared looks thinking "He is going to torture us the next class".

**Nervous Breakdown (Abingdon Boys School)**

Misaki was in economics class when he started thinking about Usagi-san´s past "Tell me why, you never gonna tell me anything, I just wanna know what the hell is going down. You'd better change your stupid ways, before I go away you never show me what's inside, and you cause my nervous breakdown…

In the apartment Akihiko was writing a new novel when he thought about how long was Misaki going to endure his family problems, and how his brother stalked him to chase him away from his hands, "Don't know why, you never gonna stay in sight, what can I do to make you feel right? What kind of fool if I make you cry, give me a break! I just wanna hold you tight, I just wanna feel your sigh, wanna be with you tonight, so don't let me down, I know you want me tonight. Never show me what's inside; you drive me crazy, soon I will make you down… You cause my nervous breakdown…

**Voglia di dance all night (Eiffel 65)**

"I wonder what I'm doing standing here as I'm watching the world and I slowly lose my mind", Miyagi said to himself while looking to the street form his bedroom window; "I got a feeling that I'm really gonna blow if I don't change my mind, something I could regret"

"So I'll never fall again, if it doesn't feel right then I would rather stay in my house it's not a tragedy, I'm going out to find a place to be; Where I'll find something that can get me going; I'll never ever stop, even if the story's going to end" with that he turned over and went to his bed to sleep next to Shinobu who had decided to stay over because it was Saturday.

**"Open My Eyes" (The Rasmus)**

"Fear is like a tree  
That grows inside of me silently  
And you could be my blood  
And be a part of me secretly

I've lost a war  
I've lost a fight  
I've killed a man  
Wasted a life

Open my eyes, let me see you  
And blow this blinding darkness away  
Open my eyes, let me find you  
Give me a sign

Hate is like a ghost  
That lives inside of me, I plead  
For you to be my guide"

Misaki heard the lyrics flowing from the radio while he was cleaning his room, he remembered how he had feared Usagi-san when he attacked him, after telling him to stop trying to pervert his brother, then he discovered it was a unrequited love, and his Nii-chan would never return those feelings, that´s why after he saw how the writer suffered when Takahiro got married he thought "I want to be an important person to him", although sometimes he regretted that special thought, when Usagi-san was always trying to make him get away from everyone saying "he wants something with you, I don´t trust him", when will Usagi-san OPEN HIS EYES and will notice his feelings for him?

**Smooth Criminal (Michael Jackson)**

As he entered in his life and came back years later talking about destiny he thought he was a terrorist, now he didn't even know if this description was correct cause he was always sneaking in his apartment to make him that cabbage fry he hated, it was true that he had improved but sometimes he wished Shinobu will give up in trying to cook; but sadly it didn´t happen, he entered that night and saw mud traces, as if someone had entered quickly, he ran into the kitchen hopping to find Shinobu but instead he found….

A perfect stir-fry cabbage plate!!!! Was that even possible? He must have been dreaming; it was almost impossible that Shinobu had improved in a small amount of time. Talking about that, where is the brat? He didn´t find him I the kitchen, he searched in all the rooms never finding him, so when he stood still looking into the bedroom he didn´t notice Shinobu approaching from his back.

What are you looking for old man? As he heard that voice he jumped 3 meters, and turning he said "don´t scare like that I might die". Nah, maybe you'll just faint but never die of this, you'll die of hunger if you don´t eat, after that answer he turned and went to the living room to see TV, while he was still processing this information, definitely that brat was not a terrorist but a SMOOTH CRIMINAL.

* * *

_**This took me almost 2 weeks to finish because everybody kept me busy, but I hope you enjoyed it. **_

_**Please review and comment.**_


	2. Round two

**Hi people I´m back after a long time, jajaja that´s not true, anyways here I have some more shuffles for you to enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Junjou Romantica (I wish I could own them)**

* * *

Music sounds better with you (Daft Punk)

**He was dancing alone, he didn´t even cared for the rest of the people in the bar, and he just went on never noticing that deep blue gaze, in his self,**** the owner of this gaze just saw the brunette dance while thinking: "**_**move, move come on, let me see you more, you're so cute"**_** in the next turn he did another guy that was in the dance floor approached him, **

-Will you like to dance with me?

-Sure why not.

-What´s your name?

-Hiroki; and yours?

-Kurai, do you always come here to dance?

-yes, it helps me to forget, my job and life,

- ohh really? That´s interesting, you dance really well

Hey where are you touching? Me? Nowhere in particular, plus I think you're handsome so will you like to go to a more private place?

No, leave me alone, all you want is my body, **from far away that blue gaze became more intense seeing how that guy tried to do weird things to his… wait his? Where did that came from he didn't even know him.**

I'm telling you to leave me alone, why? Did you came with someone because nobody seems to be your partner…** that was it, nobody touched him without his permission, so he got up and went quickly to the place where the brunette was, interrupting them.**

**-**excuse me could you let my partner go, you're making him uncomfortable.

-jeez just when I was having so much fun and turning to Hiroki he said, excuse me I didn´t intend to bother you, and with he left the dance floor

-are you okay?

-yeah, thanks, by the way I'm Hiroki and you?

-Nowaki, will you dance with me?

-okay,

- I know it´s sudden, but, will you go out with me?

-so you're the blue gazer huh?

-did you notice me?

-Of course that's why I've been dancing like this trying to gain your attention, so I'll go out with you, I kind of like you

-jajaja you got me by the way MUSIC SOUNDS BETTER WITH YOU…Oh just shut up and dance.

**The power of one (Sonata Arctica)**

Kamijou my love!!!!!!!!

Professor Miyagi, what do you want don´t you have work to do?

Yeah, but since I've been so lonely you should conform me.

No way get off me, and with that said, he started throwing books to Miyagi until one got him

-Owww that hurt, has anyone told you that you have to much power, even when you look so slender? I don´t know how that Nowaki guy tolerates you, one day he'll get tired of being hit and will go away.

Shut up!! That´s not for you to decide, _as the day passed Hiroki really wondered if that was really true._

-Do I really hurt him that much when I throw things? It's just that I don't know some other way to relieve my anger and stress, _as he thought that he got even more depressed, and by the time he got home, he was even more sad, how could he face Nowaki like that? He wasn´t ready to be left._

-I´m home

-Oh Hiro-san welcome, I just finished doing dinner come and sit down.

- Yeah thanks, _as he got this response Nowaki turned to see how his lover looked kind of sad, so after they ended dinner he decided to ask him what had happened._

-Hiro- san are you okay? You seem to be very sad,

-Nowaki can I ask you something?

-Sure, go ahead.

-Well do you think I'm a kind of monster? Because today Miyagi got me mad and when I hit him with a book, he told me that he didn´t understand how you could stand me when I was so violent, and that maybe you'll get tired some day and leave me.

Don't listen to him, I know that's the way you hide some of your true self and to relieve the stress, so don´t worry about that because I'll always love you even if you hit me,

Baka are you some kind of masochist?

Maybe, cause I've been hit to much by you that I don' t really care as long as you still love me,

Shut up, don´t say that… and hugging Nowaki he whispered next to his ear "**I love you."**

**Master of darkness (Trinity Blood OST)**

Hey Shinobu when are you going to learn to cook some other thing apart from cabbage?

Shut up old man do you have something to complain about?

_Seeing that intense and evil gaze on Shinobu he thought that instead of terrorist he was a master of darkness waiting to kill him, once he got the chance._

**Just dance ****(Lady GaGa)**

Misaki was at a party after he has gotten permission from Usami Akihiko only because it was the school festival and he had to be there, but after a while he had gotten bored and thought

"I´ve had a little bit too much, much  
All of the people start to rush, start to rush by"

So after chatting with some girls and dancing for a bit he decided it was time to go home, plus he had bee drinking punch and was starting to get a little bit dizzy

"**Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone  
What's going on the floor?  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright****"  
**

_What the hell? After all I went to get the permission to come to the party I´m leaving so early? No way I just need to dance or find something that´s entertaining until some of the other guys leave, so not caring who was dancing or if he was alone he made his way to the dance floor _

**"Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance"**

After a while he really began to feel sick so he went outside and got surprised when he saw Usagi-san leaning against his car, and with a slight smirk, _no way this is bad,_

So Misaki did you enjoy the party? Cause I really loved the way you danced, and I thought that maybe you could go with me to dance some other time…

**Nii-chan, help me…**

**Morning after**** (****C****hester Bennington vs. Julien-K) **

"**Caught up against the wall again,  
Tied my chain to the ball again,  
It never seems to amaze my mind  
so I just sleep, sleep, sleep,  
Sleep, sleep, sleep!  
Please don't...**

Wake me 'til the morning after  
Wake me 'til the morning after"

That´s what Hiroki dreamed, he had been working very hard for the last two weeks, since the finals were near and Miyagi had been leaving early without saying were, so he had to finish the job he left incomplete, in order to be ready for the end of the semester.

DAMN!! He was so tired he didn´t even wanted to eat, plus Nowaki also had night shifts, and when he came home both of them were to tired to even give each other a night kiss, he really missed him, but he would never admit it.

A change of weight in the bed made him turn to see his lover getting inside the covers and then he hugged him so both of them could get warm, both got asleep and even forgot to set the alarm clock so the next day, they didn´t woke up, until very late…

**Get over the Rain (T.M Revolution)**

Under the rain Hiroki was wondering why he had even bothered to give Nowaki a second chance after getting his heart broken by him, maybe because he really loved him, but who was him to deny the feelings of his heart, when two strong arms embraced him, he smiled, it was one of those rare smiles and the only one who had ever seen them was Nowaki, so as they continued standing in the rain they turned and began walking with hands intertwined to their house, while kissing at every corner and showing their feelings to each other over the rain, the only witness of their love, and the next day… both had a really bad cold for being to much time under the rain, and sleeping in wet clothes, since they had fallen asleep once the had entered the house.

**Broken wings (Trinity Blood OST**** piano version)**

Misaki felt sad for Usagi-san, even when he had him to his side, he still missed having a family and by fighting his father and brother after he confronted them he began to feel guilty, Misaki had told him not to bother thinking that he was like an angel whose wings had been broken and failed to find heaven, that´s why he promised himself that no matter what, he will always be at his side to give him the love he was searching for because he finally had admitted he loved the writer, even if the world was against them. Sitting next to him he told the writer "I love you" making the writer smile and the happiness reaching even his sad eyes, in return he said "thank you Misaki, I love you too" and with that they started kissing…

**Slept so long (Queen of Dammed; the vampire Lestat)**

Miyagi was aware that he had been sleeping in an endless dream, loving someone that was already dead, not caring who got hurt by this, after getting married he seemed to be somehow awaken but after the divorce he returned to sleep; that was until Shinobu entered in his dream turning it into a nightmare and forcing him to wake up, and face reality, when he began to fall in love again he felt a little bit guilty for wasting part of his life chasing someone who was already dead and that never loved him like he did.

It´s true that the brat could be annoying but he loved him like that, he saw those feeling in the boy´s eyes and when they slept together he waited for the next day after he slept for so long.

**Flying in the sky (Gundam ****ending)**

Nowaki was flying when he was with Hiroki the world turned colorful and happier, he had suffered when he went abroad for one year, he never thought he would miss his lover so much and enduring the pain in his heart he promised himself that he would work hard to go back to him, he couldn´t be alone anymore, and he had also promised to make Hiroki smile, hiding his pain he went back to the library to study before the next class, because he was the only one who had all the classes, even the advanced ones. Yes flying and being loved felt very good to him and he wouldn´t change them for anything.

**Eclipse (Nightwish)**

Haruhiko saw his brother as an eclipse cause he always got what he wanted, he tried taking Misaki away but the boy didn´t wanted to be with him.

What did he lack of? He was rich, handsome and a good party, why didn't the boy loved him back? Will he be able to find someone that loved him for who he was; not mattering the social status?

He kept wishing to go over the eclipse that shadowed him so he could shine with his own light, and he will keep trying to reach his own dreams even if that meant going through his father.

* * *

**sorry if some of them are too short but the song is like 1:00 min more or less so it´s really difficult to write something so long, some others are like 6 min.**

**please read and review, also I recommend you to look at my other stories **

**thanks for the reviews and wait for the next one**

**Kirin Ryuu :3**


End file.
